Battle
__NOEDITSECTION__ The battle menu is the screen which allows you to choose which type of battle you wish to participate in. There are numerous types of battle to participate in, and they are listed below in the order that they appear in on the battle menu. Ranked Arena Ranked Arena is the main battle game mode of #COMPASS. It allows players to both gain and lose rank points through battling other random players in a 3v3 setting. Every player begins #COMPASS at rank F. This rank can be raised by winning enough battles to earn enough 'rank points', moving them up to the next rank. The list of ranks is as follows: Note: Once a player reaches S1, they can not rank down back to A. Ranked Arena is also the game mode that is used for Ranking Seasons. Playing in Free Play will not contribute to raising through the ranks or obtaining season rewards. 1) Battle Arena This button adds you to the queue for ranked play. Once a game is found, you will begin playing #COMPASS in its ranked battle mode. 2) Ranking This button can be used to see the rank of the top 100 players in the current season as well as your own ranking position. Alongside these two options, you can also see the place of every other player that you follow. 3) Guild Ranking Shows a list of the top 100 Guilds. Guild ranking is based off of the combined ranking points gained by all of its members. 4) Join Party Allows you to input a 4 digit code and join a pre-made party. 5) Create Party Allows you to create a party in which you can invite members through two different methods. Firstly, you can give them the 4 digit code in the bottom left of the party screen and secondly, you can send out a battle request to your timeline or guild chat. This will allow anybody who sees the message to join your created party. Big Battle Once a player reaches rank S1, a new gamemode becomes available called "Portal Key Big Battle". This gamemode sees teams of 25/50/100 players competing for a total amount of key captures by the end of the 15/30 minute time limit. Upon tapping the banner, the player will be shown a list of currently available games with the number of participants, the time limit and the reward listed. Note that the reward shown on the battle list is for the top performing player, but the winning team will still get a reward of either a 16/32GB Data Chip or 100BM. Official Big Battle's are hosted at a number of times every day and offer a generally higher reward than community created ones. The times for official big battles are listed below: (Potentially subject to change) For information about creating a Big Battle, please visit this page. Free Play Free Battle is a game mode similar to Ranking Battle but is generally more casual as your ranking points/level are not adjusted if you win or lose the fight. It is unlocked permanently at rank C. The differences between Ranked Arena and Free Battle are as follows: * Card levels of every player are adjusted to a certain level. (Displayed on banner) * Winning or losing does not affect current ranking points. * If the player has the maximum amount of active chips, they can not participate. Because card levels are adjusted, Oni players do not appear in this battle mode, but you may still face opponents at a greater rank or skill level than your own. Players can still obtain Data Chips in this gamemode, making it an easy and less stressful way of filling up your chip slots. 1) Free Battle Tapping on the banner queue's you up for a Free Battle match. 2) Join Party Allows you to input a 4 digit code and join a pre-made party. 3) Create Party Allows you to create a party in which you can invite members through two different methods. Firstly, you can give them the 4 digit code in the bottom left of the party screen and secondly, you can send out a battle request to your timeline or guild chat. This will allow anybody who sees the message to join your created party. 2 on 2 2 on 2 is a 2v2 version of the normal 3v3 Arena battles of #COMPASS. It is unlocked once the player reaches S4 for the first time and will remain unlocked even if the player ranks down. The differences are as follows: * Smaller Arenas to account for the lower number of players. * B/C/D keys are the only ones available, as well as the spawn platform position being adjusted. * Movement cards are prohibited. * Card Level is fixed at 50 for all players. * Ranking points are not adjusted upon victory or loss. * Data chips are rewarded for winning. 1) 2 on 2 Battle Tapping on this banner queue's you up for a 2 on 2 Battle. 2) Join Party Allows you to input a 4 digit code and join a pre-made party. 3) Create Party Allows you to create a party in which you can invite members through two different methods. Firstly, you can give them the 4 digit code in the bottom left of the party screen and secondly, you can send out a battle request to your timeline or guild chat. This will allow anybody who sees the message to join your created party. Solo Play This option contains the different challenge bingo's for each playable Hero. Each Hero's challenges are listed on their profile pages. Custom Battle The Custom Battle menu allows you to create customized battles independent of matchmaking. A large number of rules are available to be adjusted and are listed on this page. 1) Join Custom Battle Allows you to input a 4 digit code and join a pre-made custom game. 2) Create Custom Battle Allows you to create a custom game in which you can invite members through two different methods. Firstly, you can give them the 4 digit code in the bottom left of the party screen and secondly, you can send out a battle request to your timeline or guild chat. This will allow anybody who sees the message to join your created party. Through this button, game rules can be changed. Other 1) Replay Allows you to view the last 5 battles you participated in in replay mode, allowing you to switch views between different players. Also allows for the usage of AR Replay. 2) Individual Hero Ranking Shows you the statistics of each hero you have played in Ranking Arena. The stats are presented in a table as follows: Each of these stats can be sorted through use of the drop down menu at the bottom of the window. 3) Detail Log Shows detailed stats for each hero. Translation of each section can be found here. 4) Season History Shows the players ranking history for the previous Ranking Seasons. It includes your overall ranking position, total rank points as well as the number of battles you participated in, won and your win rate.